


Glasses

by Chrissie_Shirley



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Shirley/pseuds/Chrissie_Shirley
Summary: The story through glasses...
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Glasses

The Buddy Holly ones

Paul first saw the thick-rimmed glasses on the far end of John’s desk in his tiny room the first time he went there as a curious teenager. They had just met a few weeks earlier. Paul never forgot the boyish mess on the desk and all around, the warm and cozy atmosphere of the small room.  
They were rehearsing some chords, facing each other when John realised he actually needed his glasses and put them on. Paul looked at him with a small smile but did not say anything and they just continued.  
Later that night they were lying in the older’s bed head to head facing the ceiling, talking about some random stuff.  
‘Why don’t you wear them more often?’  
‘What?’  
‘The glasses. Why don’t you wear them?’  
‘I’m ugly enough without them, Paul.’  
‘What? No. Put them on.’  
‘No.’  
‘Please. For a second.’  
John sighed and took the glasses from the nightstand putting them on while still lying in the same position. Paul rose up a bit to look down at him. He stared at his face dragging a finger along John’s nose and smiling with adoration.  
‘You look very good. A bit like Buddy Holly.’, he laughed.  
‘You know, you look very good too through them.’, he copied Paul’s action with the finger on the younger’s nose and smiled widely. ’I’ll wear them more often.’

The round ones

Paul just wanted to hit him so bad. He could barely look at the older man as he stood on the other side of the room staring back with this empty and angry look. They had been shouting at each other for a few minutes and Paul was out of control, just rambling on.  
‘I just don’t understand why you have to do this to the band, to us. What has come over you, for God’s sake!’  
‘Hey!’, John suddenly screamed interrupting Paul. They fell into silence.  
‘It’s only me, okay.’, he said bringing his round glasses down his nose and staring now a bit more friendly at Paul.  
‘Oh,yeah?’, the younger said in disbelief. ’Where? Where have you been lately? Because I can’t really recognise you and I know you better than anyone, but not this new angry man who’s moving further away from me every time I try to touch him.’, he breathed heavily then went on through tears, ‘So don’t go telling me it’s only you. Because it’s not only you, now it’s you and her everywhere all the time.’  
‘Well, this is who I am now, Paul. And if you don’t like it it’s your problem really, not mine.’ He looked straight at Paul and the other man couldn’t take it anymore. He turned around and faced the wall.  
‘But I miss you.’, he whispered.  
Silence followed ,then he turned to John again.  
‘Can I see you in private one more time. To say goodbye. Don’t I deserve this.’  
John took off his glasses and stared at Paul with determined but teary eyes.  
‘Okay, Paul. Here I am. What do you want?’  
‘I just- ‘  
‘You said it yourself, you know me best. How could I ever hide from you? I can’t and believe me I’ve tried. I’ve tried, because I hate being so exposed. I’ve tried and I’ve failed and I know that to have a new life I need you away from me. I’m sorry.’  
‘Why do you need this new self so much?’, Paul asked desperately, coming to take John’s head in his hands.  
‘I just do. For her. But trust me the only thing in common my old self and this new man have is that they both love you. My love for you is the most valuable thing I’ve owned and I’m not leaving it behind.’  
Paul then kissed him shortly, pulled away took the glasses from the other man’s hand and put them on his face. He then finally realised that the glasses had changed and the so had man behind them.

The last ones

Paul will never forget those glasses. He remembers them on his best friend’s smiling face, covering his clever knowing eyes when he was walking him to the door the last time he saw him.  
‘Think about me every now and then, old friend.’  
Paul cried for hours thinking he’ll never hear that voice again and see those eyes in all the ways he’s seen them. He feels sick every time he sees a picture of those damned bloodstained glasses which will forever be a reminder of how suddenly and unfairly John was taken.  
He remembers them all. Those early ones which always lay around in his room in Liverpool, in their hotel rooms, in the studio meaning that John is there. Somewhere close and will appear with a cheeky smile if Paul only called his name. Those ones for Paul are home.  
Or the round ones which John came back with from ‘How I Won the War’ and looked just so good that Paul could hardly resist him and so he never took them off again. Paul often woke up to the sight of them on the nightstand smiling, knowing they had to get them out of the way the previous night. They had overcome all their fears. Those ones for Paul are freedom.  
And the last ones which outlived John himself. They for Paul are death.  
But after all not the glasses are really important, but the eyes behind them and they…they are closed forever.


End file.
